We Give Thanks
by the fates of love
Summary: What are the seven heroes thankful for on this day of Thanksgiving? RxR some light humour included


**Hi everyone! So its been a while since I've wrote some story stuff, but I'm working on some stories outside of fanfic right now and to be honest, I don't at the time have the patience for BOSH or the time to come up with chapter 6 for Wake Up Living. But I had a great idea for a one shot for Thanksgiving, so you know I _had _to write it down!!!**

**Love you all!!!**

**fates**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own COTT, I own this story line though so _ITS _**_MINE!!!!! _**Thank you!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The table was set for seven. Seven place mats, seven sets of silverware, seven chairs, and a turkey big enough for seven.

That is, if Herry didn't eat it all... :)

Dishes covered the table. Their contents steamed with hot green beans, cream corn, sweet potatoes, squash, and stuffing. A shinning silver gravy boat in the shape of a ship sat at the head of the feast. Everyone pulled out their chair and sat down. They bowed their heads, and it was then that they gave thanks.

Odie gave thanks for technology. Technology gave us many advances in modern medicine, transportation (the airplane, good times), and without it the seven heroes wouldn't have gotten out of many sticky situations! The PMR's helped the heroes stay in touch and communicate - a vital need. He loved his computer, and his laptop. They were fast and gave him all the information he needed at the push of a button. He didn't know what he would do without technology.

Neil gave thanks for his mirror. Or even mirrors in general! Without them, he would be the most unlucky person in the world, because everyone would get to look at him, but he would never see himself! Mirrors, also, many times had saved his life! Where would he be right now if he hadn't been so superficial that day at the zoo with Medusa? His mirror was what had saved his hide!!

Herry gave thanks for food. Hot food, cold food - whatever the kind! ...Except broccoli. But then again, if you smothered it in cheese... No. Honestly. Herry loved food. It could be comforting, tasty, a best friend at times, or simply salvation if one was starving. And food was a hobby! It could be an art form if you paid close attention to detail. Just because he didn't often cook, it didn't mean he wasn't an excellent chief!

Archie gave thanks for fear. Although many people thought his fear of water was unrational, it kept him from entering many scenarios that, looking back, he _should _have stayed away from. Fear ran the world. It worked with courage to keep people rational, and the world would be nothing but chaos without rationality! Fear kept everyone knowing they were mortal - it kept them sane.

Atlanta gave thanks for nature. Nature gave her hunting, fresh air, and fun all year round. But more importantly, the greatest thing about nature was its beauty. The world could be a bitter, cruel, ugly place at times. Nature was always beautiful. It was the beginning, before cities were there, it was a forest. The wilderness was the most beautiful gift. It transformed the world, and without it, the earth would be total, complete, barren waste lands.

Theresa gave thanks for simplicity. After growing up surrounded by the finer things in life, she couldnt help but be greatful that all she would do on this day is eat and laugh with her best friends. She was thankful to be living in uncomplicated bliss in some no where brownstone with nothing to worry about... well almost.

Jay gave thanks for the gods. The gods, who had trained them, guided them, and been there for _almost _every hurdle. The heroes would be nothing without the gods, even if they did not want to admit it. They were mentors, friends, and in every way they were teachers too. They were sort of like an anchor.

But most of all, the one thing the heroes all gave thanks for was each other. Who would they be, where would they go, what would happen without the team? Family, your friends, and the time you spend together.

That's something worth giving thanks for.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**....Tear :')**

**That was touching, was it not? I love putting in such team love statements, and why not? Its the holidays, things like these must be shared!! I love you all, and know that, when I give thanks this year, one thing I will be thankful for is all of you!!**

**To the aspiring writers everywhere!!!!!**

**............**

**Or at least the ones who review;) lol**

**Your friend and fellow writer**

**the fates of love**

**Cheers!**


End file.
